nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teen Mom ~ pregnant with 16
Teen Mom ~ pregnant with 16, ist eine Show vom Sender M.K.V. Bekannt wurde die Sendung dadurch das wenig später bekannt wurde, das Mayu Kumai teil der Show seien wird. Bei der letzten Folge gab Dr. Jokala bekannt das einige der Mütter weiterhin begleitet werden diese Show wird Teenie Mom heißen. Auch wird Mayu Kumai ihre eigene Show bekommen mit Teenie Star Mom. Noch während bevor die erste Staffel überhaupt angelaufen war, wurde schon an der Zweiten Staffel gedreht. Staffel 1 Staffel 1 26. März.2012 - 28.Mai.2012 'Tata Gerina' Die 15 jährige Tata ist von ihrem 5 Jahre älteren Freund Tom Schwanger. Sie wissen sie erwarten einen Sohn den sie Jonakura nennen wollen. Als Tata im 7 Monat schwanger ist stirbt ihr Vater und sie überlegt ihren Sohn zur Adoption frei zu geben, als am 12.12 dann bei ihr die Wehen einsetzten bringt Tom sie ins Krankenhaus und nach nur 3 Stunden bringt Tata ihren Sohn zur Welt. Sie benennt ihn nach ihren Vater und entscheidet sich ihn zu behalten. Sie zieht zu Tom. 'Jelinera Young' Die 14 jährige Jelinera ist von ihrem 24 jährigen Freund Stroka schwanger. Stroka sitzt nach einem Autodiebstahl im Gefängniss und Jelinera muss alleine mit ihre Schwangerschaft klar kommen, ihre Freundinnen wenden sich alle von ihr ab. Erst als Jelinera am 24.Januar.2012 eine Gesunde Tochter zur Welt bringt, die sie Jena nennt, wendet sich ihr Blatt. Sie entscheidet sich in eine Einrichtung für Junge Mütter zu ziehen und lernt dort Frauen kennen denen es wie ihr geht. 'Terina Lovka' Die gerade 16 jährige gewordene Terina ist von ihrem 15 jährigen Freund Raise schwanger. Während ihrer Schwangerschaft treten Komplikationen auf und Terina muss 2 Monate im Krankenhaus bleiben bevor sie am 23.Februar ihren Sohn Alex zur Welt bringt. Kurz nach der Geburt trennt sich Terina von Raise und zieht nach Kordastwa zu ihrer Oma. 'Selina Kura' Die 16 jährige Selina ist schwanger mit einer Tochter, die sie Joselina nennen möchte, der Vater des Kindes ist Gestorben als sie im 6 Monat war, seine Familie versucht im Kontakt mit Selina zu tretten doch sie blockt ab. Ihre Mutter versucht Selina zu einem Treffen zu bringen, denn Selina war auch nicht auf der Beerdigung von ihrem Freund. Kurz nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter trifft sie sich mit seiner Familie und erfährt das er ein Zimmer für seine Tochter eingerichtet hat, so bekommt Joselina den Zweitnamen You, nach ihren Vater. 'Belina Frenia' Die 15 jährige Belina ist schwanger von ihren 18 jährigen Freund Mome. Sie streiten sich oft seit Belina schwanger ist und er verlangt das sie für ihn und das Baby alles aufgibt, doch Belina möchte unbedingt Ärzten werden. Seine Familie mischt sich ein und vertritt ebenfalls diese Meinung, doch Belina´s Mutter Tea will mehr für ihre Tochter und so zieht die Familie um, was für alle sehr belastend ist doch so kann Belina die letzten Monate ihrer Schwangerschaft geniessen und bringt am 16.Februar ihre Tochter Ohwana zur Welt. 'Frona Gelinara' Die 15 jährige Frona hat erfahren das sie schwanger ist und ist von Portania nach Herie zu ihren Vater gezogen. Nur ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder wissen das sie Schwanger ist, der Vater des Baby erfährt es schließlich durchs Internet Protal YouMoment und reist ihr nach, der 18 jährige Fin zieht zu ihr und bittet sie zu heiraten. Im Februar werden die beiden Eltern vom kleinen Hore und im März erfolgt ihre Traumhochzeit. 'Jeniffer Golaka' Die 17 jährige Jeniffer ist Hochschwanger doch steht alleine da. Ihre Eltern wohnen beide in Meki und ihr Freund hat sie für eine andere Verlassen, jedeglich ihre beste Freundin Allie ist für Jeniffer da und so beschlissen die beiden zusammen zu ziehen. Doch schon schnell geraten die beiden Mädchen einander und Jeniffer zieht hochschwanger in eine neue Wohnung. Doch zur Geburt ihrer Tochter Sena sind die beiden Mädchen versöhnt. 'Kurena Helana' Die 18 jährige Kurena und ihr gleichaltriga Freund Jairo erwarten ihr erstes Kind einen Sohn. Kurena wollte schon immer ein Kind haben und hofft mit ihren Sohn die Beziehung zu ihrem Freund retten zu können. Doch ständige Streiterein machen es für beide sehr schwer und am Tag der Geburt ist von Jairo nichts zu sehen. So bekommt Kurena am 23.März ganz alleine ihren Sohn John. 'Mayu Kumai' Mayu Kumai, ist ein Idol der Gruppe Angel Complex und weiß seit kurzem das sie Schwanger ist, ihr Freund verlässt sie und so muss Mayu sich entscheiden. Abtreiben, Adoption oder das Kind bekommen. Die Mädchen von Angel Complex halten zu ihr und ihre Geschwister auch, so entscheidet sich Mayu für das Kind bis sie erfährt das sie Zwillinge bekommt. Der Shock ist groß doch mit der Unterstützung ihrer Familie und Freunde bekommt sie am 21.April ihre Zwillinge Selia und Jako. 'Life after Labor' In dieser Folge werden nochmal alle 10 Mädchen gezeigt und wie es ihnen danach geht. Tata Gerina - Sie besucht jetzt die Erweiterungs Bildungsschule. Tom und sie haben sich getrennt, Tata lebt in ein Einrichtung für Junge Mütter. Jelinera Young - Lebt immer noch in der Einrichtung für Junge Mütter. Sie geht nach wie vor auf die Academy und hat nebenbei einen Job. Terina Lovka - Wohnt noch bei ihrer Oma in Kordastwa. Sie hat einen Job gefunden, ihre Oma Brinas passt auf Alex auf. Selina Kura - Selina wiederholt ihr letztes Jahr auf der Letzten Schule. Sie besucht Regelmäßig die Familie ihres Freundes. Belina Frenia - Sie hat mit ihrem Freund keinen Kontakt mehr, sie ist Mittlerweile neu Verliebt. Frona Gelinara - Frona und Fin sind immer noch sehr glücklich, sie leben Mittlerweile in einem kleinem Haus. Jeniffer Golaka - Allie und Jeniffer haben eine Wohnung zusammen. Sie arbeiten alle beide und streiten sich nicht mehr so oft. Kurena Helana - Sie und Jairo haben es noch einmal Versucht, doch Mittlerweile zieht sie John alleine auf. Mayu Kumai '- Sie wohnt in einer eigenen Wohnung, mit ihrer Schwester Hanako Kumai. Staffel 2 Episoden 'Riewa Riewa, grade 16 geworden hat erfahren das sie Schwanger ist, ihr Freund verspricht für das Kind da zu sein, doch kurz nachdem sie erfahren das sie eine Tochter bekommen verlässt er sie und Riewa ist alleine. Sie will ihre Eltern davon überzeugen, sie wird es schaffen, Riewa sucht ein Job und findet einen, auch bezahlt sie die Einrichtung des Zimmers von ihrem Geld, ihre Eltern Versprechen ihre Unterstützung und so wird Jelia - Nurika geboren und Riewa kann ihre Tochter behalten. 'Prunia Kate' Prunia Kate, ist 15 Jahre alt und eine sehr gute Schülerin und Cheerleader, da erfährt sie das sie Schwanger ist. Prunia muss sich entscheiden, da ihr ExFreund sicher ist er ist der Vater, da sie Angeblich eine Affäre hatten, der richtige Vater ist Verunischert und verlässt Prunia, sie bittet ihre Schwester um Hilfe und diese lässt Prunia zu sich und ihrer Familie ziehen, der Mann ihrer Schwester ist erst gar nicht begeistert, doch dann wollen sie die kleine Punia adoptieren. Prunia ist hin und her gerissen, was soll das beste für Punia und was das beste für sie sein, am Ende entscheidet sich Prunia für ihr Kind und auch der Vater des Kindes ist wieder dabei. 'Furina Kutala - Gewani' Furina ist 15 Jahre alt und ist sehr Glücklich mit ihrem Freund Josh, doch dann wird sie Schwanger und sie hat Angst Josh verlässt sie. Doch dieser denkt nicht daran, er liebt Furina und will sie und das Kind, die beiden Ziehen zusammen, doch haben viel Streit. Erst durch die Geburt von Sukina wird den beiden klar wie sehr sie sich lieben. Josh will Furina heiraten und die beiden Verloben sich. 'Nupa' Nupa wurde als Kind Adoptiert, ihre Mutter war erst 13 als sie Nupa bekam. Nupa ist nun 15 und ebenfalls Schwanger, sie weiß sie bekommt einen Sohn, den sie nach ihren Adoptivvater Pon bennen will. Während alle damit klar kommen und auch ihr Freund Tomikun sehr Zufrieden sind, schaltet sich Nupa´s Leibliche Mutter ein und will die Vormundschaft für Nupa und ihren Sohn, doch Nupa und Tomikun wollen sich nicht trennen und ihre Familie auf´s Spiel setzten. Ihre Adoptivmutter und Nupa entscheiden gegen ihre Leibliche Mutter vor zu gehen. Kurz nach Pon´s Geburt darf diese Nupa und Pon nie wieder sehen oder Kontakt aufnehmen. Nupa und Tomikun trennen sich, Nupa sieht sich als zu Jung an und will erst Mal nur für Pon da sein. 'Yuri Keliana' Yuri ist gerade 17 und hat eine Magersucht überwunden, das ihre Periode ausbleibt bemerkt sie nicht, da hat ihre Mutter den Verdacht Yuri ist schwanger und tatsächlich bekommt Yuri ein Kind, von ihrem Freund, den sie in der Klink kennen gelernt hatte, dieser ist aber gestorben und nun ist Yuri alleine. Sie bekommt ihre Tochter Juni und entscheidet mit ihrer Mutter das Yuri weiterhin beim Institut bleibt. 'Lonia Kukani' Lonia hat ihr Volljährigkeitsfest hinter sich und weiß nun sicher sie ist Schwanger, ihr Freund der 20 jährige Matze, will nichts von ihr oder dem Kind hören. Lonia weiß nicht wie sie sich entscheiden soll. Lonia bittet um Bedenkzeit und als ihr Sohn John geboren wird, entscheidet sich Lonia ihn zur Adoption zu geben. Am Ende ist sie Glücklich sich so für John entschieden zu haben. 'Heni Hessela' Heni ist sich sicher, Schwanger mit 15 bedeutet ihr Ende, so entscheidete sie sich während der Schwangerschaft ihre Tochter zur Adoption zu geben, in Juki und Moe findet sie geeignete Eltern, die beiden haben einen Sohn und wünschen sich eine Tochter. Heni und die Familie verstehen sich gut und so sind Juki und Moe auch bei der Geburt anwesen. Juki entscheidet das die kleine Minaka heißen soll. Heni verabschiedet sich von den drein und ist Froh ihre Tochter in einer so netten Familie zu wissen. 'Jukia Mika' Jukia ist 16 Jahre und hatte mit 15 bereit eine Fehlgeburt, nun aber ist sie Schwanger von ihrem Freund Tran und Ilan soll ihre Liebe Glücklich machen. Doch Tran betrügt Jukia und sie verlässt ihn. Jukia bekommt ihren Sohn Tran und sie ziehen in eine Einrichtung. 'Life after Labor' Riewa -'''Sie und ihre Tochter wohnen bei ihren Eltern und Riewa hat das Instutit angefangen. '''Prunia Kate - Prunia und Punia leben Mittlerweile in ihrer Eigenen Wohnung. Furina Kutala '- Gewani '- Furina und Josh leben immer noch zusammen mit Sukina, sie haben mittlerweile geheiratet. Nupa - Nupa und Tomikun haben Kontakt, Pon und sie leben alleine. Zu ihrer leiblichen Mutter hat sie keinen Kontakt mehr. Yuri Keliana - Ist immer noch auf dem Institut. Sie ist neu Verliebt. Lonia Kukani - Sie hat keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Sohn und hofft nur er ist Glücklich. (Zwei Wochen nach der Sendungs Ausstrahlung, kam raus das John wieder bei Lonia lebt, da die Adoptiveltern verstorben sind und es sonst keinen für ihn gab. Lonia gab auf in ihrem Fancafe bekannt dass, sie und John sich nun angewöhnen müssen/ Im Januar.2013 lebt John immer noch bei Lonia, die beiden und ihr neuer Freund sind nun eine Glückliche Familie) Heni Hessela - Sie bekommt ab und an mal Briefe von Juki und Moe. Minaka geht es gut und Heni ist mittlerweile besser in der Schule, sie ist nach wie froh mit ihrer Entscheidung im reinen und weiß es ist für Minaka das beste. Jukia Mika - Der Kontakt zu Tran ist abgebrochen aber Jukia ist froh in der Einrichtung, es geht ihr sehr gut.